


Homegrown

by GoodyearTheShippyCat



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everything's Better with a Cat, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Post-War, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyearTheShippyCat/pseuds/GoodyearTheShippyCat
Summary: Subtitle: Gardening with Deimos, The Fic.Basically some schmoopy post-war Praxmos fluff.





	Homegrown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetnyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnyte/gifts).



> This fic is a wee gift to thank violetnyte for organizing the 2017 Starfighter Secret Santa Exchange. It started out as a completely cracky idea from the Discord server, but grew into something unexpected, much like the plants Deimos cares for.
> 
> Set post-war, and definitely inspired by the [Replacement](http://archiveofourown.org/series/42036)-verse though not set directly in it. I’ve used the same fanon names for characters used there. 
> 
> Rated ‘T’ primarily because Praxis can’t keep his eyes off Deimos. And there’s kissing. I don’t know how to rate works that aren’t full of explicit sex… but this fic won’t steal your innocence. Sorry Vi, I'll try harder next time ;)

From the window I could see Deimos’ wiry frame bent over a row of furrows in the dirt. I watched him work, admiring the meticulous attention he gave the task as much as the way the late afternoon sun glinted off his hair. He’d been out gardening for longer than I’d expected the weeding to take, and now I saw why. He was busy planting something new in the space freed up after we’d harvested our last cucumbers of the season, just the previous week. I smiled to myself, inordinately pleased that the gamble I’d taken in securing the plot and grabbing some packets of seeds had paid off beyond my wildest hopes.

When we’d chosen to move into the cooperative apartment complex, it had mostly been a decision based on finances and location, but I think we’d both been pleasantly surprised by how nice it was. Certainly nicer than most places you could find back in the colonies, at least within our budget. The fact that it was also a popular choice for veterans who had met during the war meant it also felt welcoming, which was more than I could say for some places on Earth that we’d looked into. A great deal of the other couples we’d gotten to know had been assigned as Navigator-Fighter pairs, but nobody batted an eye over two fighters together, either. 

The land surrounding the building was another selling point, at least for me. The amount of lush, green space with nice walkways between different parts of the sprawling complex felt positively luxurious. I could still see the wide-eyed look Deimos had given me when we arrived to sign the lease papers, as clear as if it were yesterday. Somehow I doubted he’d ever lived in or even visited a residential building like this—though most of his past remained a mystery to me for now, and might always be. He still didn’t like me even using his given name, so I wasn’t exactly holding out hope for a sudden expository mood to strike him. Besides, what was that saying about ‘a rose by any other name’? I really didn’t mind; the past seemed so inconsequential compared to the amazing time we were sharing right now, and the future I hoped we could build together.

One thing I’d noticed right away upon visiting the building were the garden plots that lay to the south of the property, for those who had a green thumb and an inclination to work the land. When we’d moved in, it was already late fall, and the few tenants still out tending their gardens were getting them ready for overwintering. In the new year, though, I saw a notice posted on the bulletin board about a plot becoming available that spring and was immediately taken by the idea. Initially, I signed up for it on a whim, figuring it might make a fun activity for the two of us once the warm weather came, now that we were settled in and planning to stay for the long term.

Deimos took to it like a fish to water, though, devouring the ‘Introduction to Gardening’ book I had brought home. I remembered feeling almost jealous of the garden when he’d spend his evenings sprawled on the floor reading more from hobbyist websites on his tablet while idly stroking the cat. She was apparently in the same boat as me, unhappy with not being his primary focus any longer. But seeing the joy that it brought Deimos erased any tiny gripes I may have had about his sudden obsession… or the muddy boot tracks that seemed to be an almost permanent feature of our floors now.

Come to think about it, gardening really was the perfect activity for him. It was quiet and could be done in solitude, but produced tangible results which seemed to thrill him. Bringing home an armful of veggies he’d grown himself and dropping them on the kitchen counter in front of me was always accompanied by the biggest, most beautiful smile I’d seen him give. And sure, he liked the pruning shears a little more than was perhaps usual... Watching his quick little stabbing motions while shaping the ornamental shrub I’d given him for his birthday was only slightly discomforting.

Luckily, the tenants who had neighbouring plots in the garden had grown used to the quiet addition to their ranks and even embraced him as one of their own. They would often stop by our plot to say hello and compliment Deimos on whatever was growing particularly well, or how neat and weed-free he kept his garden. They no longer expected any response beyond a nod or maybe a small smile, and would happily continue on their way after that. It was good to see Deimos getting used to socializing with a few more people, especially because we were living far enough away from his few friends from the service that we didn’t see them nearly often enough. Especially Aidan, who I missed as well. His new consulting analyst position with the Alliance kept him moving, off-world half the time, anyway.

The time outside in the sun seemed to agree with Deimos, as well. He was always in a good mood after spending time in the garden. His pale, dusky skin was quite a few shades darker than it had been at the start of the season, and had also taken on a warmer glow. He’d developed quite a good ‘farmer’s tan’, as Ethan had informed us—obviously trying to hold back a giggle—during the pool party him and Sacha had hosted earlier in the summer at their swanky new place. Even Deimos’ sleek black hair now had a warmer, deep auburn cast to it depending on the light. I loved staring at how the morning sunlight filtered warmly through it when we spent a lazy day in bed together and he laid on top of me, as we kissed like there was nothing else we’d ever have to do.

“Mmrrrrowww!”

I was startled from my reverie by the cat, who jumped up onto the windowsill and butted her head against my arm. I relented and began to scratch behind her ears the way she loved.

“Why hello, you ridiculous beast. Are you lonely?”

Seemingly in response, she pressed her nose to the window and meowed again, tail twitching in apparent agitation.

“Yes, I know, he’s been down there for a while,” glancing toward the door, I noticed the wicker basket we usually used for carrying in the harvest sitting on the floor. “I suppose I should go fetch him back for you, huh?”

A little trilling purr and she hopped down again, running over to the big cushion on the floor that was her favourite place to sleep. Laughing quietly, I went over to find some suitable footwear. Generally when Deimos left the basket out like that, it was an invitation for me to join him. That had started out as a simple mistake, on my part; I’d noticed he forgot it in the corner of the kitchen one day and brought it down to the garden for him, hoping to be helpful. It turned out he’d known there was nothing worth picking that day, but next time he wanted company while gardening he set it by the door. I was much easier to train than the cat, as it turned out. I still wasn’t sure how I felt about that, but I scooped up the basket on my way out, anyway.

Making my way down to ground level via the stairs right across from our unit, I contemplated the fact that the gardening had other benefits, too, beyond the happiness it brought to Deimos. My cooking was getting better, slowly but surely, as I learned to make delicious new recipes with the fresh produce. And of course, seeing how much pride Deimos took in contributing to dinner—even if he still wasn’t very confident in the actual kitchen—was gratifying.

As I neared the garden, I couldn’t help pausing for a bit to watch Deimos work from a distance. Seeing his arm muscles flex and stretch, his lithe legs bending and extending as he moved about the plot. Enjoying the way he looked when concentrating on a task, and the pleasure on his face when he finished it. The healthy meals we’d been cooking had also done him some good, I thought. His body had made use of all the novel, nutrient-rich provisions; he’d filled out a little bit over the past two seasons. His ribs and the nobs of his spine stood out less when I caressed his body, and his compact strength was more apparent when we play-wrestled in the bedroom. Even his face seemed less gaunt and haunted than it had sometimes looked on the _Sleipnir_ , though how much of that was physical change and how much was being in a lower stress environment I couldn’t tell. Regardless, the extra bit of weight looked good on him.

Before I could get too caught up in daydreams again, I crossed the remaining distance between us.

“Hey baby,” I said, and Deimos startled slightly, apparently unaware that I’d been watching him. I held up the basket, smirking, “You forgot this inside. Figured I’d bring it down. What are you planting, anyway? Isn’t it a little late in the season for new additions?”

I wandered closer and Deimos sprang into motion again. He grabbed at a torn-open paper seed packet that had been half buried in the dirt, shoving it into his pocket.

“Surprise,” he said quietly.

“Okay, sounds good to me,” I smiled, extending a hand, which he took to get up from his kneeling position. I ruffled his hair a little, and he scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way, shaking his head to settle it back in place. “Want help bringing in some stuff for dinner?”

He nodded, leaning into my side briefly before picking his way through the rows of vegetables to the trellis that still had pole beans hanging from it. We worked quietly, listening to the birds sing as we picked ripe beans, juicy red tomatoes, and gathered some lettuce leaves for a salad that night.

When we’d filled the basket with our bounty, I noticed a smudge of dirt on Deimos’ cheek, where he’d obviously rested his hand a few times while contemplating his work. I cupped his chin with one hand and rubbed it off with the fingers of my other. He permitted it, and even acquiesced to a me giving him quick peck on the same spot. My heart swelled at how much more comfortable he’d gotten with appearing as a couple in public.

“Shall we go up and get cooking?” I smiled down at him, and interlaced our fingers for the walk back.

Entering the apartment again, I was left to bring the basket to the kitchen alone as Deimos and the cat had a reunion worthy of the climax of a dramatic movie. When I’d finished bagging the beans to put them in the fridge, I felt slender arms circle my waist from behind. Turning around, I forgot all about moving the lettuce leaves to the bowl of water I’d filled to wash them. Deimos was far too distracting, basically all of the time. It’s a wonder we ever got out of bed. After a few moments of making out, I reluctantly pulled away, leaning back against the counter. I couldn’t resist teasing a little before returning to the vegetables, though.

“Can I guess what the surprise is? Or do I have to wait for it to grow and figure it out by looking?”

Deimos gazed up at me, playfulness in the one eye I could see, the other hidden by his bangs as usual. He retrieved the empty seed packet from his pocket, rubbing the worst of the dirt off the front and holding it up for me to examine. A photograph of bright red radishes with leafy green tops adorned the front.

“Oh, my favourite!” I said excitedly. I loved the crunch and fresh, mild bitterness of radishes. They were pretty hardy and could even be grown in the colonies, though I suspected these ones would taste far better.  

“I know,” Deimos replied simply, reaching up to wrap his hands around my neck. He was so unbelievably sweet sometimes. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. How incredibly different my life had turned out than I expected when I enlisted. Yet, how completely satisfied I was with where I’d ended up.

I pulled Deimos up against me, his small, firm body always feeling just perfect in my arms. We made out like that for a while longer, until both of us were breathing a little faster. Something besides just the seeds Deimos had planted was growing, I thought stupidly, choosing to keep that terrible joke to myself. Instead, I hoisted Deimos up into my arms, getting a breathy, startled laugh from him. My favourite sound in the world.

I carried him past our bed to the en suite bathroom, making slow progress as I tried to kiss him and avoid bumping into anything the whole way there. “Let’s wash all that dirt off you before dinner, huh?”

 

END


End file.
